Our New Life!
by CullenHathaway
Summary: 2 humans do a spell and go to VA hoping to have some fun and relaxsation. But u cant get what u want can you? The girls gain some enimies, and that person will do anything to get them away... even if that means killign them. I suck at summeries! R&R PLZ!
1. The Spell

_**Chapter One HPOV**_

I woke up by my phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up, it was Ness.

"What do you want, Vanessa" I grumbled.

".....Fro-stbite" And with that she hung up. Strange.

After that I got up had a shower got ready and went out of my house.

When I was at Vanessa's house I walked up the stairs, but when I was about to knocked the door flung open and Vanessa dragged me in the house (literally).

"Whoa! What's your rush!" I asked after I picked myself up.

"My mum taught me this magic thing, and it allows you to stay and like live in the book you picked, soooo I picked frostbite." She said in one single breath.

"So I'm guessing you're going to try and get Adrian Ivashkov to like you and I'm going to get Dimitri to like me, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes! So come on!" she screamed and ran up stairs.

I sighed and followed, doubting this spell would work.

"Okay, sit down and get Frostbite and read!" she demanded.

"Finnee" I whined. I began reading:

Chapter One

I didn't know my day could get any worse until my best friend told me she might be going crazy. Again….

And so on I went reading until everything suddenly got blurry and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. Wha- Wait where Ness?!

"Ness!? Ness!? Where are you?!" I asked frantically.

"I'm over here Hannah" she said from behind me.

I turned around and found her leaning against a tree, but I noticed she looked……. Pale!

"Shit, Ness! You're pale, why?" I asked.

"Because… I turned Moroi when we came here." She said in a casual voice but she was excited.

"What the heck! You better tell me what's going on here Vanessa!" I demanded.

"Clam down Hannah, we are in Montana U.S.A, at St. Vladimir school; I'm a Moroi and you are a Dhampir." She explained.

I was totally speechless. We just stood there and stared at each other then started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! We are in Montana at St. Vladimir!" I screamed.

"But wait, how did you become a Moroi and I become a Dhampir?" I asked when I calmed down.

"Ah… well when I was doing the spell I said 'Make me like Adrian Ivashkov and make my friend like Dimitri Belikov'." She explained.

"Ahhhh." Was all I could say.

"Come on let's go to Ms. Kirova." She said. I nodded then we started walking.


	2. My Watch

_**Chapter Two DPOV**_

I was walking the grounds because it was my shift, which was good 'cause it gave me more time to think how to tell Rose I didn't lov—I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard two girls scream.

I ran straight towards the screams and found to girls jumping up and down screaming. I was about to tell them it was past curfew, but they didn't go to our school.

One was a Moroi she had long brown curly hair with blue eyes and had the body like any other Moroi. Then I looked at the other girl and I swear my heart skipped a beat, she was beyond gorgeous obviously a Dhampir; she had long brown wavy hair, blue eyes, a nice body and was about 6ft.

Who are these girls? I wondered.

When they stopped screaming and jumping they started talking and because of my Dhampir hearing I could them fine.

"Wait!" said the girl, god she had a great voice

DIMITRI! SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!

"How did you become a Moroi and I become a Dhampir?" she asked. Uh dah you were born like this!

"Ah… well when I was doing the spell I said 'Make me like Adrian Ivashkov and make my friend like Dimitri Belikov'." The other girl explained. How the hell do they know Prince Ivashkov and me?

"Ahhhh." Was all she said.

"Come on let's go to Ms. Kirova." The other girl said. The other girl nodded and they left.

When they where gone I ran back to the building and to the office, when I walked though the door I saw the girls talking to the receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Hannah and this is my best friend Vanessa" she said pointing to the Moroi.

"We're new here I'm 20 and Vanessa is 19 and we have never been to school, and I was wondering if we could enrol here?" Hannah asked.

"One second honey I'll go get the Headmistress be a few minutes take a seat." Miss Nark offered.

"Thankyou" replied Hannah.

When they turned around Vanessa went to a seat while Hannah just stood there looking into my eyes. I smiled and she gave me one back.

After a while Vanessa came and stood next to Hannah. "Uh… Hannah can I speak to you…" she then looked at me and added. "In private..?" she finished.

"Sure Ness" was all she said then she turned her attention to her friend who was walking to the far corner and followed.

They obviously forgot I could hear them 'cause Hannah spoke straight away.

".gawd! Did you see him! Dimitri Belikov was looking and smiling at me! Hannah Maria Goodhem!" she whispered.

"Yea, yea whatever, I'm only interested in Adrian that's why we are here so we can get Dimitri and Adrian." Vanessa said.

Wait! They used a spell to come here turn into a vampire so they could get both of us?

"Anyway, when we all go to the Ski lounge we need to make sure Adrian only see's me not Rose got it?" she asked.

"Yea got it. What else do you want to tell me?" Hannah asked a little annoyed.

"Um… I'm… a spirit user" Vanessa said.

"Oh my god!" Hannah exclaimed.


	3. New Findings

_**Chapter Three VPOV**_

"Oh my god!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I know! But guess what is even better!?" I asked.

"What?"

"We have a bond!! And its better then Rose and Lisa's! Right, when I practise I don't go crazy so you will never catch my darkness and the bond can go both ways."I explained.

".GOD. THIS IS SO AWESOME!"Hannah screamed, which cause Dimitri to look over.

"Sorry!" I apologised. Guardian Belikov nodded.

"Do you know what you can do?" Han asked.

'Uhhhh, I can see Aura's, heal, dream walk and go into peoples mind and talk to them." I explained.

"Holy Crow!! That's like lots; can you do any other element?' Han asked.

"No idea, wait I will try, stay" I demanded.

When she stayed put I walked over to Guardian Belikov and asked:

"Excuse me Dim- Guardian Belikov, could I borrow some paper and a cup of water?"I asked.

"Sure, may I ask why you need these resources?" he asked. No you can't buddy so butt out. I wanted to say, but instead I said.

"I am thirsty and I just want the paper," I said trying to be polite.

"Uh, sure wait one sec," said Dimitri.

'Humph, thanks" I replied not really caring if I sound rude.

When he came back he handed them to me, I said thanks and went back to Hannah.

"Ok, I will try and burn this paper, then I'll try to freeze and lift up the water from this cup; then when we go outside I'll try and pick up a rock." I explained.

"Awesome." Was all Hannah said.

So I concentrated on the paper and it caught on fire.

"Cool. Now on to the cup."I said

So I once again concentrated on the cup and it froze, after I unfroze it I tried to lift the water from the cup and succeeded.

"Awesome!" Hannah exclaimed.

Just then the receptionist came out with another lady.

"Good afternoon ladies, I am Headmistress Kirova, I have been told you want to enroll here at this school, am I correct?" she asked.

"Uh, yes that is correct." Replied Hannah.

"Good, good now come in my office where it is more private." Headmistress Kirova offered.

"Yep, lead the way." I replied.

When we got to Ms. Kirova's we were surprised to see Christian there.


	4. Compulsion Time

_**Chapter four CPOV**_

Rose, Lissa and I were in class talking about the two new girls that are going to enrol here today.

Rose was excited to meet the dhampir, who people say name is Jessica, but I doubt it.

Rose was getting out of control, wanting to know what they looked like, and lardy da so being me; wanting her to shut the hell up came up with a plan; which would send me to Headmistress of bitch-town's office.

Here goes nothing. I thought.

Then I set the black board on fire and Mr Nagy yelped. Ha-ha

I started cracking up laughing while everyone looked at me with a shocked expression, while Rose just grinned and mouthed thankyou; I nodded.

"Christian! Go to the principles office, NOW!" yelled Mr. Nagy.

"Yes, sir" I replied. 'Seeya" I called over my shoulder.

When I came though the office I went straight to Kirova's door and knocked.

"Come in!" she yelled from inside.

I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me.

"Oh…hello Christian, what did you do now?" she asked.

"I set the black board on fire as a joke" I replied casually.

"YOU WHAT!!" She screeched.

"I said. I set the b-." I was cut off when she raised her hand; she was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."She called.

When it opened Miss Nark came in and said.

"Hannah Goodhem and Vanessa Hale are at the front counter waiting for you." she explained. Ahhhh, so it's Hannah and Vanessa; they better be hot, 'cause I went though a lot of trouble! I thought

"Uh… yes, Christian sit and stay." She ordered then left the room. After about 3 minutes Kirova walked in then a Moroi then a really hot Dhampir. Wait -what, ...Lissa!

"Hey, I'm Christian O-"

"Ozera, you became Lissa's boyfriend after she was kidnapped by Victor Dashkov and you're secret hiding pl-" the dhampir got cut off when her friend whacked her. How did she know all this? I asked in my head.

"Hannah! Uhhh… excuse us for a sec would ya, thanks" said Vanessa.

Then she dragged Hannah to the far corner, Kirova was about to tell them we could hear them but I shook my head.

"Hannah! You don't go telling him that stuff! We are meant to be new kids, not the kids who read Vampire Academy books! We are supposably from Montana U.S.A; not QLD Australia!" whispered Vanessa.

What the Hell! Who are these people? I thought.

"Sorry, you knew I was going to have a blabber spree. 'Cause I knew you were going to get up at me though the bond! So blame yourself." Replied Hannah.

Whoa!!!! They have a Bond and it goes both ways! I am so telling Lissa and Rose this when I leave. I thought.

As soon as I thought that Vanessa stiffened as if she had heard me then what she said next really surprised me.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to do," she demanded.

"Ness, I don't think that's a good idea," Hannah said.

"Mine, is way stronger then anyone's even…" she stopped at the end of the sentence.

Then she moved towards a very confused Kirova and aid in a calm voice.

"You will enrol us without a fuse and Hannah and I are going to be roommates; and you're going to forget what we said. Do you understand?" Vanessa asked. Ahhhh… she's using compulsion.

"Oh and you will go up to Rose Hathaway and Valissa Dragomir and say they can go shopping for the whole day." She demanded.

"You happy now Hannah or is there anything else you want me to ask?" Ness asked Hannah.

"NoPe" she said popping the P.

I spoke up; "Hey, could you tell her to let me go back to class?" I asked.

"Sure." Ness replied. "Go and I'll handle it Seeya."

"Cool thanks, bye; Seeya Hannah." I said.

"Uh, Seeya." She replied.

When I closed the door I heard Vanessa say:

".Gawd! His Aura was pink when he spoke to you! And yours was too!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" Hannah snapped.

I laughed and headed back to the cafeteria to tell Rose and Lissa the good news.


	5. Excited

_**Chapter Five RPOV**_

Lissa and I were waiting in the cafeteria waiting for Christian, and Lis just would NOT shut up.

"Lissa! Please just be quiet; just wait till Christian…" I didn't finish 'cause I saw Christian walking towards the table we were sitting at, with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me everything!" I demanded (well more like YELLED)

"Well, there names are Hannah and Vanessa, the Dhampir is Hannah and Vanessa is the Moroi." He explained.

"Cool, well where are they you dim witted person." I asked.

Christian growled, but answered. "They are heading up to the Dhampir dorms 'cause they're staying there." And with that Lis and I ran to the dorms. When we were coming near the guardian's desk I smashed into someone, and was about to fall but a girl caught me. Fast.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going you could of hurt yourself, and Dimitri would get pissed." The girl that caught me said.

"Arg… yeaaa, anyway I haven't seen you around here are you new or do you two like sitting alone and keeping a low profile?" I asked.

"We're new here, my name is Hannah and this is my best friend Vanessa." Hannah introduced herself and Vanessa.

"Oh, hey I'm-" Hannah cut me off.

"Your Rose and that's Lissa, I know all 'bout you and I mean like all your secrets." Hannah said with a smirk.

We stood there in silence till Hannah spoke. "If you want Ness, but make sure I can see you." Hannah said out of the blue.

"Ah, sorry…I… mmm… tend to speak out loud about nonsense." Hannah reassured. We all stood in an awkward silence.

"Anyway, Princess can I please speak to you privately?" asked Hannah.

Lissa nodded, and they left.

LPOV

Hannah and I walked to the far corner; I was a bit confused and a little scared so I was about to send a message to Rose when Hannah spoke.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, so you don't have to send a message to rose." Hannah reassured.

"H…h-how did you know I was going to?" I asked, now seriously scared.

"Uh… that's why I called you over, Vanessa and I have a bond, and she can hear peoples thoughts, heal, dream walk and see Aura's." I was speechless. Then I started screaming, Rose was next to me in a instant.

"What, did you tell her?" She growled.

"Whoa! Calm down, I just told her something personal; she might tell you when you go back to her dorm." Hannah said.

"Lissa, what did she say?" Rose asked.

I just smirked at Hannah and walked off, then my worst nightmare happened I heard shouting. I ran back to see Rose leap for Hannah, which she dodged easily.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!" Rose yelled.

"NoPe" she replied, popping the P.

Rose went to punch Hannah in the stomach, but Hannah grabbed her hand and brought Rose to the ground, I was gapping she was even better then Guardian Belikov. Vanessa laughed and I remembered Ness could hear peoples thoughts.

"We don't know who is better 'cause we haven't tried it." Vanessa said.

"Ahhhh… you should I'll go get him." I said as I walked away.


	6. The Fight DPOV

Chapter Six DPOV

I was making my way to Rose's room to tell her we should take a break, when Lissa smashed into me.

"Dimitri! Uh, I mean Guardian Belikov… I was wondering if you could like, have a face off with the new girl Hannah, 'cause she is really good; she's even better then Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Okay, tell them to meet me in the gym in 10, I'll have to tell the other guardians, so they can see how well she is." She nodded.

"Bye Dimitri!"

**Okay, I'm going to fight Hannah, the new girl; if I get beaten that's my reputation gone, **I thought.

When I made it to the guardian's Dormitory, I found Alberta sitting at her desk, probably going over notes.

"Good morning Alberta" I greeted.

She looked up, "Good morning Dimitri, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I got asked to fight the new student Hannah, I accepted; so I came here to ask if you would like to bring other guardians, 'cause Vasilisa said Hannah is better than Rose." I explained.

"Of course, I will tell the guardians, you better be on your way and warm up." She suggested. I nodded and said good-bye.

When I got there the guardians were there already and so were Hannah, Lissa, Rose, Christian, Eddie, and Vanessa.\

Rose's eyes light up when she saw me, Hannah looked at her and me and smirked. **I'm dumping Rose! I'm going to be single! **I wanted to yell

"You ready for me to flog your ass, Belikov?" Hannah asked with a smirk on her face. Rose growled.

"I think it will be the other way round Hannah" I replied with a grin I knew Rose loves, but Hannah seemed not affected by it.

"You wish! Okay let's get this on with, I have a life." She teased.

I nodded, we both got on the mat and I went in a crouch defensive crouch, but Hannah just stood there and said:

"I don't like looking like a retard" She said with a smile, I nodded. This was going to be eassyyy.

Then I lunged she easily dodged and back handed me. Ouch!

I staggered and she smirked, I kept on punching and kicking but it was useless we kept going for about 10 minutes, I was breathing heavily, but once again Hannah wasn't affected; her breathing was nice and even.

Then it happened so fast, she lunged; punched me in the face kicked my legs underneath me and pinned me down.

"I win!" she got up and done a victory dance. While the others were staring at her with a open mouth.

"What!" she asked annoyed.

Everyone just shook their head and murmured "nothing".

"Better be nothing bitches" she mumbled.

"Hannah!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You don't speak that way" I said. She just stuck her tongue out and walked away leaving me with a smirking Lissa and a pissed off Rose. Great.

"Rose can I speak to Dimitri alone, please?" she asked with… authority in her voice? Rose looked at her with a suspicious and shocked look, but nodded and left the room.

"What would you like to talk to me about princess?" I asked.

"You're in love with Hannah" she said, well more like stated.

"Uh… I… huh… what" I stumbled; I'm not that readable am I?

She laughed, "Dimitri, you forgot spirit user" she said pointing to herself. "I can see aura's now, because Vanessa taught me when you were fighting; and when you were looking at her, your aura was red and pink, the sign of love. It looks exactly like Rose's when you are near." She said the last thing softly.

I was speechless. I was about to say something when I heard two girls scream.

Lissa and I ran out the door to find Rose and Hannah in a fight, and by the looks of it Hannah was winning.

"You bitch!" screamed Rose.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Hannah asked her voice calm.

"You stole my man's heart!" she replied like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"I haven't, I don't even want your man I like someone else already" Hannah replied, her voice rising a bit.

I flinched, I saw at the corner of my eye Lissa give me a sympathetic look.

"I don't care that you don't want him, but he loves you and not me anymore!" screeched Rose. This time Hannah stop defending herself to look at me and that was all she had to do to get knocked by Rose.

"Hannah!" screamed Vanessa. I ran to Hannah to find her knocked out and with blood pouring out of her head.

"Hannah wake up please" sobbed Vanessa, she put her hand on Hannah's head and whispered some words that I couldn't hear.

Just then Hannah groaned. "Hannah can you hear me?" asked Alberta. "A little, I'm… going to … s- sleep" she mumbled.

"Hannah, stay awake sweetie. You can go to sleep soon but now you need to stay awake" said Lissa.

"NO! Let her sleep she deserves a rest, don't you Hanny?" said Rose, in a sickly sweet voice. "Ye-" I interrupted her.

"No, she doesn't need to sleep Rose, she needs to stay awake." I growled. This caused Rose to flinch. "I'll take her to the infirmatry." I informed the others. With that I picked up Hannah and made my way to the infirmatry hoping Hannah would be okay.


	7. The Fight HPOV

**I own Hannah and Vanessa but not Rose:{, Lissa:{ , Christian:{ nor Dimitri:/ **

**Richelle Mead owns everything!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Starting when Dimitri walks in the gym. Vanessa's POV btw. **Hannah and _**Vanessa**_

Chapter 7 VPOV

Hannah and I were having a bond conversation while we were waiting for Dimitri… I mean **Guardian Belikov.**

_**I think, you shouldn't even try, you'll win anyway.**_

Yer, I'll just stand there and block then go for the attack how bout' that?

_**Yea, I wont be watching you by the way, I want to teach Lissa how to see Auras k?**_

Yeah sure, oh look there's Dimka! 

I laughed out loud at her voice. Everyone looked at me funny, I just pointed to Hannah and I, and they nodded.

"You ready for me to flog your ass, Belikov?" Hannah asked Dimitri. I turned away, before I could hear his answer and went to Lissa.

"Hey Lis, do you want me to teach you how to see Auras?" I was already at the far end of the gym before I even finished my sentence.

"I take that as a yesss" I drew out the yes. She nodded.

"Okay well…" I explained everything you should do, by the time we were finished Lissa was a pro but not as good as me. Haha, its funny cause' it took Adrian and her about 1 month to learn how to do it while it took me 10 minutes. HAHA.

I said by to Lissa and just caught Hannah walking out the door with a grin on her face. "I'm taking it you won?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p'. "I flogged his ass." She said with a cheeky grin. I couldn't help but laugh. I was just about to say something when someone screamed and pushed Hannah, causing her to scream and full to the ground.

She got up quickly and faced the person who pushed her and it turned out to be Rose, looking pissed. This can't be good.

**Sorry its so short ****I'm working on the other chapter.**

**Disclaimer****—**

**Rose- you stole my man bitch**

**Hannah- no ****I didn't dumb face **

**G****irls start fighting**

**Me****- BLOODY HELL! Stop fighting.**

**I walk off to tear the girls off each**** other**

**S****creams ego**

**Vanessa- okay, I****'m going to check on them, btw review!**

**Dimitri- I****'m loved by two girls awesome**

**Rose and Hannah- DIMITRI!**

**Dimitri- oh shit, coming! ****Im dead, like a Strigoi.**


	8. The Fight RPOV

This is starting when Lissa tells Rose to go

**Hope you enjoy**

**I DNT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

Richelle Mead does

CHAPTER 8 RPOV

She used that voice that voice that sounded like an uptight royal snob! I can't believe her! I opened up my mind and entered Lissa's. She hasn't blocked them, she obliviously forgot, yay!

"…In love with Hannah." Finished Lissa. God, how awkward would that be for Dimitri, his with me and Lissa i- Wait! He hasn't denied it.

"Uh…I…huh… what." He stuttered. He never stutters, OH THAT BITCH!

I quickly got out of Lissa's head and headed in the direction _Hannah_ went in. I saw her talking to Vanessa with a grin. I screamed in anger and pushed her on the ground, she screamed when she hit the ground; but got up fast, and looked at me.

I lunged but she easily dodged. Give up Rose your gonna lose, said a annoying voice in my head; I ignored it and carried on fighting. I was yelling at her about Dimitri and some other shit. Something next to her distracted her and I punched her face, hard.

She landed on the floor hard and started bleeding from the head. I didn't mean to hit her that hard, but I had some of Lissa's darkness in me so I couldn't care less. Everyone started screaming and surrounded her, not caring about me. ARG!

That chick Vanessa was saying something to Hannah and was sobbing, soon Hannah woke up but was asking to go to sleep; Lissa said no, but I said she should go to sleep and Dimitri growled at me, at ME!

I watched Dimitri walk off with Hannah and with Sparky following in tow. Everyone turned to me and glared, do you know the saying if looks could kill? Well I would have died straight away if it was true.

Lissa went up to me and slapped my face, hard and walked off with everyone in tow.

Hannah is wreaking my friendship with Lissa and i am going to stop that, and get her out of our lives, aswell as Vanessa!


	9. Hospital

Chapter 9Beep, Beep, Beep

What the hell is that annoying sound! I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. Beep, Beep, Beep

I turned my head to my right to see a heart monitor. Urgh! I felt something under my nose, or more pacifically in my nose. I ripped it out and put it on the side table.

I looked around the room till my eyes landed on a sleeping Christian. I just stared at him; my eyes went wide when he started yelling.

"Hannah! Get off me Alto. Rose you BITCH! Did you see what you did! Hannah!" He cried, he started thrashing so I leaped out of bed and went to his side.

"Christian! Wake up!" I started shaking him softly, after about a minute his eyes started to flutter and the yelling calmed down and turned into whimpers; then stopped. He opened his gorgeous electric blue eyes and looked around till they landed on me. He smiled and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and hugged him back, though twice as hard.

"Hannah…Can't…Breathe…" he managed to get out. Worried I let go and started looking over him to see if I hurt him. He laughed and grabbed my hands. An electric spark went though me and I looked wide-eyed at our joined hands. I looked up at him to see him not affected, he obliviously didn't feel it. Sigh

We continued to sit there holding each other's hands, till I remembered he was with Lissa and let go, immediately missing the warmth.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a small voice. He looked shocked then it turned into hurt.

"If you don't want me here I will go" he said while getting up I grabbed his hand and made him sit down. I shook my head, "No I want you here, but why are _you_ here not Ness or the Guardians?" I asked, with one eyebrow lifted.

He shrugged, "I wanted to stay with you and be here when you woke up" he said the last thing quietly I could barely hear it. "Shouldn't you be with Lissa, seeing how she is holding on?" I couldn't help asking.

He shrugged, "I'll check up on her later, but I want to tell you that you are allowed to go to your room, when ever you want." He told me, I was about to reply when I felt a whole lot of pain coming through the bond. I screamed and fell on my knee's clutching my head.

I faintly heard Christian calling the nurse, when she came; "Help Vanessa" was all I said before the darkness took over me.

_**I am sooo sorry that it was short. I just couldn't come up with anything else to say. I will try and make the next chapter long! Review please!**_

_**XCullenHathawayX**_


	10. Attack!

Chapter 10 VPOV

I was sitting on my bed thinking about what has happened. This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to be happy, and not end up in hospital! Grr!

Suddenly there was a smash at my window and something in black jumped in.

It ran at inhuman speed over to me and slammed me against the wall, I felt something dribble down my head, but I didn't care, I just want to know who this is!

The person leant over and sniffed, I felt saliva drip onto me. I looked at the person's face and I was met with Aaron's green eyes but they were circled with red…. Strigoi.

"Aaron? W-what did you do to your self? And why are you here?" I asked scared. He smirked and cold grin, "I was sent here by this man Isaiah, saying that a dhampir spoke to him, and asked if he could kill you and Hannah, but he couldn't come through the gates.

So he found me and asked, and said I could live forever and help him rule the Strigoi. It was a great offer so I accepted." He punched me hard in the stomach, then the face 4 times.

I smirked ignoring the pain, "Well, it seems that you can't rule the Strigoi because you are going to die." I said, he was about to say something, but screamed when I set him on fire.

He let go of me and started rolling on the floor, trying to get the flames off him, but failing miserably.

Not long after, there was only a pile of ash. I heard people running up the stairs so I quickly blew the ash out the window.

The guardians came in and rushed over; the pain was too much and blanked out.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up and went to rub my eyes, but I couldn't move my hand. I looked down to see a beaten Hannah asleep next to me.

I summoned spirit and healed her. All the cuts and bruises and broken nose healed up. I quickly did myself and lay back down. Soon I fell asleep, and was brought to a beach.

I looked around, and spotted a person sitting down on a bench. I walked over and sat next to… him.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked. The man turned his head in my direction and smiled.

"Why I am Vladimir." I gasped in shock and actually fell of the chair, and landed on my butt with a 'thud'.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing in my dreams? And you're meant to be dead! And that hurt!" I screeched shocked.

"Well yes I am dead. But when you are a spirit user, you can visit other spirit user's dreams. But I have noticed something is different about you.

What are your powers and where are you from?" he asked.

I visibly gulped. I didn't know if I could tell him' but hey he is dead so no one will find out.

"Um, well my name is Vanessa. My power is to control all the elements. And I am from Australia. I got to St. Vladimir, by a spell. I brought my best friend to, but she is now a dhampir. We used to be humans though. We also have a very strong bond." I explained in one very long breath.

Vladimir looked shocked, at the new found information. "W-wow. I have never heard of someone so powerful. Anyway, I must tell you something. There is a Dhampir girl, that seems to hate you and your friend and wants you dead." He stopped letting the information sink in; I nodded my head hesitantly, showing him to continue. 

"She also has a bond mate. She is talking to Strigoi, and making them group up, so when the time is right she is going to send you to out of the safety of the wards, so you will get attacked.

"I also know; that your friend Hannah is going to find out that she has a power. She will be able to do compulsion, but in a different way then you. Her compulsion will be her beauty.

"She also has a power, so she can fight so much better then 30 500 year old Strigoi put together. But she will have to gain the power. She has to fight in many fights with the guardians, and she will need to work out more often too." When he finished, to say that I was shocked will be alright. I am totally utterly gobsmacked!

I sat there thinking about what he said; I know that it is Rose that wants us gone, but why?

My dream started to flicker and I knew I was waking up, so I asked one more question.

"Where are the Strigoi meeting? And when will the collecting be complete?"

"They are meeting in the caves about 5 miles away from school. They will be done in 2 months…." His voice faded, and then he was gone, and I was once again in total blackness.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I quickly woke up and shook Hannah awake; when she woke she jumped up alerted, searching for the threat.

When she found none she sat back down and held my hand.

"What happened in your room Ness?" she asked, I sighed and replayed all the events that happened.

Hannah gasped then and there, but didn't say anything.

When I was finished she brought me into a hug and started talking in Russian. Yes, Hannah actually was part Russian, but I still had no idea what she was saying which was sometimes really annoying.

"Мне так жаль, Ness, я тебя не хотел ни с кем когда-нибудь случится с вами снова!

Я собираюсь убить человека, который хочет тебя мертвым!"

Я также придется разорвать новости Mia!"

After awhile I was getting tired… again. I let out a big yawn, Hannah chuckled. "Come on Ness, go to sleep." I nodded and leaned onto her shoulder.

I faintly heard her say, 'Доброй ночи Ness, я не смогу хоть раз что-нибудь п п е н к вам!' until the darkness took me into a deep sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Okay! That is the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Translations- **Мне так жаль, Ness, я тебя не хотел ни с кем когда-нибудь случится с вами снова! **- I am so sorry Ness! I won't let anything happen to you again!**

Я собираюсь убить человека, который хочет тебя мертвым! – **I am going to kill the person who wants you dead!**

Я также придется разорвать новости Mia!** -I also have to break the news to Mia!**

Доброй ночи Ness, я не смогу хоть раз что-нибудь п п е н к вам! -**Good Night, Ness, I can not ever something happen to you!**


	11. A New Relationship Shines!

**I dnt own VA!**

**Chapter 11 LPOV**

I was making my way to my dorm thinking…

I was…am, disgusted in Rose! I can't believe her! Okay, I know that Hannah got Dimitri's attention, but that doesn't mean she can attack her!

I didn't attack her when I saw Christian's Aura; it was full of Love and Adoration. I am actually surprised; she has only been here for 1 day!

Well, it doesn't matter, I want what is best for him and if Hannah is then I will let him get Hannah. I will explain my point of view today and let him make the decision.

Suddenly there were lots of footsteps running past my door and heading Hannah and Vanessa's room. I quickly got up and followed the guardians.

When I got there I let out a small gasp, there on the floor was Ness covered blood knocked out, every made their way over and started talking.

I just stood there and stared, who would do something like that? Ness started mumbling, some thing. "Aaron…why are you doing this, A-aron.

You… to… die, not…me." She mumbled, I gasped when she finished. Aaron is dead, but he was the one who did this!

The guardian's picked her up and carried her to I think to the Dormitory. When we got there I saw that Hannah was on the other bed, with Christian holding her hand.

He looked up when we entered and gave me a sad smile. I did the same and indicated for him to come with my finger. He hesitated looking at Hannah, but let go and came.

"Christian, I-I think we should break up." I said quietly. He looked shocked and scratched the back of his head. "Why?" he asked. I sighed.

"Because I know that you like Hannah, and I am pretty sure that she likes you too." I explained, while playing with my fingers.

I felt something grab onto my chin and lift it up. I was met with Christian's gorgeous blue eyes. "Thankyou, Lissa." He whispered, I nodded quietly. He slowly leant in and kissed me softly. I suddenly felt a presence. I pulled away and looked over Christian to see a broken looking Hannah.

When she saw me looking her features changed and gave me a watery smile and turned around and walked back into the room. I got up quickly and followed, Christian started to follow but I shook my head.

I went in the room to see Hannah crying silently, she looked up when I came in and quickly wiped her tears away. "Hey, I fell, I'm just going to go" she lied, she went to walk past me but I grabbed her arm. Her Aura suddenly got Black and she snatched her arm away and walked out the door. I heard Christian try and talk to her, but I'm guessing she didn't reply because he came in looking hurt and worried.

"What's wrong with Hannah?" he asked quietly, I smiled a little, "she saw us kissing" I said, he got a

Confused look on his face.

"When we kissed back there Hannah saw us and looked so broken, I followed her and she said she fell and walked out." I whispered. He got a pained look on his face, "I'll go talk to her, Seeya Liss." He kissed my cheek softly and walked out.

_**CPOV**_

I was walking past the forest looking for Hannah, when I faintly heard crying coming from the cabins. I made my way over to the closest one and looked in the door and saw Hannah sitting on the bed crying.

I walked in quietly and sat down next to her, she looked up and her expression broke my heart. It looked pained and the red eyes and tear strained cheeks made it look worse. I grabbed her hand, "What's wrong Hannah?" I asked. She shook her head dismissively and stood up taking her hand out form mine and walked towards the door, mumbling in Russian.

I quickly go up and grabbed her forearm and crushed my lips to hers. She was still at first but returned the kiss eagerly. I don't know how long we where standing there kissing for, but she pulled away, and took a step back looking shaken; she shook her head.

"No, we can't do this. You're with Lissa." She said in a shaky voice. I shook my head, "No I'm not, we broke up today." I said. "No, I saw you guys kissing with my own eyes." She argued.

"Yes we were kissing, but that was a goodbye kiss." I explained; she looked at me under her lashes, "really?" I nodded.

She got the biggest smile on her face and ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, I rapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer. We finally broke apart and put our foreheads together breathing heavily.

"We need to go, or we will get in trouble" I said after a minute she nodded and entwined our fingers and walked out the door towards the school. When we walked through the doors everyone looked at our entwined hands and started gossiping.

I looked over at Hannah; she was glaring at everyone who looked in our direction. I fought a laugh and carried on walking. We were soon at her door and she turned around and gave me a smile.

"Good night, Christian" she said, "night, Hannah"

I leaned in a brushed my lips against hers; she rapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I deepened the kiss, I don't know how long we were standing there for but I soon heard a throat being cleared.

"Prince Ozera, what are you doing in this dorm?" asked Guardian Belikov in a tight voice. I let go of Hannah and stepped away, "just saying goodnight to my girlfriend" I said and walked away giving a wink in Hannah's direction.

Life is good!

_**Okay well thankyou for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Though I have to say, I am not very good at writing so you'll have to forgive me! Bye! Love ya!**_

_**XCullenHathawayX a.k.a. Hannah**_

_**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**_


	12. Im Terribly Sorry! but you have to read!

Hey guys! I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a long time because my computer broke! Sorry, I just managed to snatch this computer, I'm sorry! I will try and see if I can buy a new computer soon!

XCullenHathawayX

A.K.A xHannahx

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X


	13. Sneak Peak!

Hey guys! I'm feeling generous~ Here is a sneak peak to chapter 12 I want you to pm or review so I know what you think!

Chapter 12 DPOV

I was doing dorm duty when I heard two different types of footsteps coming up the stairs; I hid in the shadows and waited quietly. Soon Hannah and Christian came into view holding hands. They stopped at Hannah's door and kissed. I felt a surge of anger and jealousy creep inside of me, I clenched my fists.

I finally decided to show myself and stepped put of the shadows. "Mr Ozera, what are you doing in the girls Dhampir Dorm?" I asked in a tight voice, they turned and looked at me. "I was just saying goodnight to my girlfriend" he said and walked past me. I fought back a growl when he winked in Hannah's direction.

I looked right a Hannah and saw she was looking at me curiously. "Go to bed Hannah. Oh and come to the gym at 5am tomorrow, so you can help me teach Rose some new techniques." I said while walking away.

"I'm NOT going to help Rosemarie in her training!" she called after me, I was about to argue but Hannah had already closed her door; I sighed and carried on with my watch.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When it was 5am I quickly got changed and headed down towards the gym. When I got there I saw Rose they're talking to Mia Randall. I thought they hated each other?

I cleared my throat making my presence known. I saw Rose go rigid. Mmm I'm going to have to teach her to survey her surroundings. When she turned towards me I saw that her eyes were slightly black because of the darkness from spirit.

I made my way over there and stood next to Rose, "is there a problem here?" I asked. Mia and Rose shook their heads. 'No problem, we are actually getting acquainted Guardian Belikov." Assured Mia with a big smile. I nodded my head slowly getting suspicious know. These girls hated each other! They are up to something… BIG!

"Okay, Rose its time for training, good bye Miss Randall." I nodded my head and dragged Rose into the gym. "Okay Rose, what are you up too?" I asked as soon as the door was closed. She looked down at her feet and replied, "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Rose, I know you are lying! The girl I know and love doesn't normally lie to me!" I exclaimed. Her head shot up and she looked pissed. "Love! Love! Dimitri I was in Lissa's head when she said you love Hannah! Now you are the one lying here Dimitri!" she yelled.

I took a step forward, "Yea I do love her, but not as much as I love you Rose, I was thinking about ending it but I realized I loved you so much" I said, okay that was a slight lie. I do love Rose, but I don't want her hurting Hannah… and Vanessa.

She laughed harshly, "Yer right! Dimitri prove it! Prove that you love me! Do something that you normally wouldn't door in public or in front of the school!" she exclaimed loudly. I sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest where we keep our equipment and looked the door.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. The kiss was full of anger, confusion, passion and love. She moaned in my mouth. I tore of her t-shirt and one thing lead to another and lets just say, Rose and I were VERY loud!

When we were changed we walked out of the closet and out the doors.


	14. THE GIRLS! DPOV

Chapter 12 DPOV

I was doing dorm duty when I heard two different types of footsteps coming up the stairs; I hid in the shadows and waited quietly. Soon Hannah and Christian came into view holding hands. They stopped at Hannah's door and kissed. I felt a surge of anger and jealousy creep inside of me, I clenched my fists.

I finally decided to show myself and stepped put of the shadows. "Mr Ozera, what are you doing in the girls Dhampir Dorm?" I asked in a tight voice, they turned and looked at me. "I was just saying goodnight to my girlfriend" he said and walked past me. I fought back a growl when he winked in Hannah's direction.

I looked right a Hannah and saw she was looking at me curiously. "Go to bed Hannah. Oh and come to the gym at 5am tomorrow, so you can help me teach Rose some new techniques." I said while walking away.

"I'm NOT going to help Rosemarie in her training!" she called after me, I was about to argue but Hannah had already closed her door; I sighed and carried on with my watch.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When it was 5am I quickly got changed and headed down towards the gym. When I got there I saw Rose they're talking to Mia Randall. I thought they hated each other?

I cleared my throat making my presence known. I saw Rose go rigid. Mmm I'm going to have to teach her to survey her surroundings. When she turned towards me I saw that her eyes were slightly black because of the darkness from spirit.

I made my way over there and stood next to Rose, "is there a problem here?" I asked. Mia and Rose shook their heads. 'No problem, we are actually getting acquainted Guardian Belikov." Assured Mia with a big smile. I nodded my head slowly getting suspicious know. These girls hated each other! They are up to something… BIG!

"Okay, Rose its time for training, good bye Miss Randall." I nodded my head and dragged Rose into the gym. "Okay Rose, what are you up too?" I asked as soon as the door was closed. She looked down at her feet and replied, "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Rose, I know you are lying! The girl I know and love doesn't normally lie to me!" I exclaimed. Her head shot up and she looked pissed. "Love! Love! Dimitri I was in Lissa's head when she said you love Hannah! Now you are the one lying here Dimitri!" she yelled.

I took a step forward, "Yea I do love her, but not as much as I love you Rose, I was thinking about ending it but I realized I loved you so much" I said, okay that was a slight lie. I do love Rose, but I don't want her hurting Hannah… and Vanessa.

She laughed harshly, "Yer right! Dimitri prove it! Prove that you love me! Do something that you normally wouldn't door in public or in front of the school!" she exclaimed loudly. I sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest where we keep our equipment and looked the door.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. The kiss was full of anger, confusion, passion and love. She moaned in my mouth. I tore of her t-shirt and one thing lead to another and let's just say, Rose and I were VERY loud!

When we were changed we walked out of the closet and out the doors. Rose and I walked to her dorm in an awkward silence. When we got to her door she turned round and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you. But Dimitri I can't stop what I haven't finished, sorry" she said and closed her door. It took me a few seconds to understand what she was saying; when I did I started banging on her door. I finally and enough and broke it down and froze in my tracks.

Rose was talking to a Strigoi that looked like….Natalie Dashkov! I thought I killed her? They both looked over at me and they both jumped out the window. I rushed over and saw them running towards the cabins. I quickly followed and ran my fastest.

I quickly spoke into my ear plug, "Rose has a Strigoi with her and they are loose on campus! And the Strigoi is…. Natalie".

"WHAT! How is that possible?" asked Alberta.

"I don't know but hurry they have headed towards the cabins, I need you here quickly, we need to find them! I think they are after Hannah and Vanessa." I said.

Rose and Natalie came into view they looked over their shoulder and saw me and sped up.

"Don't bother, I have you surrounded!" I yelled, they both just smirked and suddenly disappeared. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could hear the other guardians running towards me. Alberta was the first one to me.

"Where are they Dimitri?" she asked slightly out of breath. I shook my head and turned round to look at her.

"T-they disappeared, just like that. I was right behind them but they vanished!" I whispered, Alberta's face turned into shock but it soon went and was replaced with understanding. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I have heard of Strigoi just vanishing, it happens with air wielders when they turn Strigoi. They have the power to vanish into the thin air, because they can control air." She explained **(A/N: Pretend that Natalie was an air user)**

I stood there in shock, I have never heard of that legend! But all that thoughts flew out of my head.

"We need to find the girls before they get to them!" I exclaimed and ran towards Hannah's dorm. I faintly heard Alberta running with me. When we got there I heard a loud scream come from her room, I slammed opened the door and fought back a sob at what I found, Hannah was on the floor…..

_Hahaha! I am EVIL! Why do you think Hannah was on the floor? I know and I am not telling y'all! Please Review! I am sorry it took so long but I moved to Toowoomba and I haven't had internet connection._

_XCullenHathawayX_

_A.k.a Hannah _


	15. ROSE? NATALIE? HANNAH! HPOV anf DPOV

Chapter 13

HPOV

I was sitting in my room with a sleeping Vanessa next to me when my door suddenly slammed open and Rose and….. Natalie came in. I gasped and sat up abruptly and crouched in front of Vanessa who was awake now.

"What are you doing here? And you're supposed to be dead Natalie Dimitri killed you last year when YOU attacked ROSE to save your pathetic little father." I hissed, I know that was harsh but he tried to kill Lissa and he hurt Christian.

Natalie spat venom at me and crouched down as well.

"Wait Natalie, don't listen to her your father isn't pathetic" assured Rose, I looked over at her briefly and turned back to Natalie. "That isn't what you thought when she tied to kill you and he told you why he told her to awaken." I held back smirking at her shocked expression.

"You thought that?" asked Natalie dropping out of her crouch and turning towards Rose, bad move honey. I sprung at Natalie and tackled her to the floor, I saw Rose heading towards Vanessa with a stake in front of her. I jumped off Natalie and tackled Rose before she could near her.

I saw Natalie go towards Vanessa and I tried to get up but I felt excruciating pain in my chest, I screamed deathly scream and saw Rose smirking and punched her with all I had that ended up knocking her out and jumped up ignoring the horrible pain and black spots dancing in front of my eyes and jumped on Natalie who was biting Vanessa's neck.

I got her off Ness and heard myself saying, "Natalie, I can turn you back into Moroi do you want that?" Natalie shook her head still trying to get me off her; I shrugged and looked at Ness and whispered, "burn her" and then I fell into blackness.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

DPOV

"We need to find the girls before they get to them!" I exclaimed and ran towards Hannah's dorm. I faintly heard Alberta running with me. When we got there I heard a loud scream come from her room, I slammed opened the door and fought back a sob at what I found, Hannah was lying on the floor surrounded by ashes and a knocked out Rose with a stake in her hand.

I heard whimpering and saw Vanessa cuddled up in bed with some bit marks on her neck and looking extremely pale. I rushed over and crouched in front of her and started looking for more injuries but she shook her head.

"Vanessa I need to see if you have any severe injuries" I explained she again shook her head.

"I'm fine but please go to Hannah I can't save her, too much blood is gone from my system. Rose managed to stab her chest but missed her heart by a few inches" she sobbed and pushed me away.

I ran over to Hannah and saw she was barely breathing and her eyes were closed. I lifted her up and she moaned in pain, I looked down but saw her eyes were still closed. I looked at everyone, "Take Rose and Vanessa to the Medical Centre but have them in separate rooms and have guardians in and out of Rose's room, I don't trust her one bit." I commanded and ran Hannah to the infirmatry.

I saw Lissa and Christian walking past and was thankful that Lissa was there but wasn't so happy about Christian. When they heard me they turned around and saw Hannah, they both ran over with tears in their eyes.

"W-what happened to her?" asked Christian softly, I nearly rolled my eyes.

"She got staked in the chest by Rose." I snapped I kind of felt sorry for him because they were actually going out and he didn't do anything to me.

Lissa gasped and I saw her looking around Hannah's body, "s-she's dying, but it seems like she is sharing her dream with a…. spirit user and they are trying to save her but aren't succeeding. You need to take her to the hospital at the Royal Court now! I will sit next to her and help heal her, go! I will organise the flight." She said while walking off with a frantic Christian.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I got outside I saw Lissa, Christian, Vanessa, Alberta, Stan and Rose who was surrounded by other guardians waiting near a school jet.

I ran over and walked in and was followed by everyone else.

When I sat down Rose walked past me and smiled, I glared back; "Hey Comrade, how are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm good, but even better now, you know why?" I asked her smile brightened.

"Really, why?" she asked, I smiled sweetly, "because I get to see you get thrown into jail." I said happily and even added a girly squeal at the end which made everyone burst out laughing while Rose looked shocked, angry and sad. Oh Boo Hoo, you tried to kill Hannah.

"Nice one Belikov, but I think you just busted your ego with that squeal, sorry dude but it's the truth." Vanessa said in fake sympathy while moving over and putting her hand on my arm. I nodded my head pretending to be sad which caused everyone to fall into another fit of laughter, again.

After it all quietened down I sat back in my chair and sighed when I looked at a barely breathing Hannah that was on my lap.

I sighed again; it was going to be a VERY long flight to the court.


	16. ROYAL COURT VPOV

Chapter 14

The flight took forever, Hannah looked well, looked like shit. I swear if her chest wasn't moving I would have thought she was dead. We were stopping for a gas refill and I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in me. I was going to the Royal Court! I was as giddy as a 5 year old at Christmas.

Suddenly a very soft voice entered my head, _Vanessa, your excitement is hurting me_ said Hannah. Hannah? I'm sorry, are you okay? I asked through the bond

_Yea, I'm cool. I'm mostly numb but my chest kills like shit, what the fuck happened Ness? _She asked in a pain filled voice, I gasped loudly, everyone looked at me, I silently pointed to Hannah and they all moved closer to me.

You don't remember what happened?

_No, I only remember lying on my bed with you fast asleep next to me, why what happened?_

You were stabbed in the chest with a stake Hannah, a Strigoi was working with her, and she attacked me. You were coming to help when Rose stabbed you chest, we are in a plan now heading to the Royal Court. Then I remembered something.

Hannah, when you were/are asleep does someone come in your dreams with you and try to help you?

_Yes, someone does. _Yeah, she was pissed as hell. Suddenly the plane started moving.

I need to go Hannah; I will talk to you later. Oh and when you wake up. Please don't kill Rose, I mean you can hurt her but not kill her. 

I looked into Dimitri's mind quickly because he kept on looking at Hannah freakishly.

**When Hannah wakes up I'm going to bring her to my room and have my way with her, I will get her to love me and dump that douche bag. I know she would be able to fight me off normally but she will be weak so that is great- why is Vanessa looking at me like that? **I looked through his eyes and saw myself looking at him with disgust and anger. I quickly got out of his head and put on a fake smile and waved.

I quickly went back into the bond and said:

Oh and do not! Go into Dimitri's room at all costs, if he says you have to say piss off and walk off, okay? Good, bye.

I quickly put my walls up and fell into a deep sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I woke up I saw the Royal Court come into view and jumped up and started screaming and clapping my hands together.

"OMG! WE ARE AT THE ROYAL COURT! ARGGGGGGGGG! OMG, OMG! EPPPPPPP! Man I sound like Alice Cullen." I said the last thing bluntly, which caused everyone to laugh at me; I pouted and crossed my arms, but soon stopped when I saw Dimitri staring at Hannah, again.

"Hey Alto, could you please take Hannah, I want Dimitri to help me with something." I said. Stan nodded and picked up Hannah who Dimitri reluctantly let go of. I smiled and nodded; when we landed I held Dimitri back and let the others go past.

"Okay Dimitri take me to the Queen Tatiana so I can introduce myself, and then we can go shopping! And you can buy Hannah and I things" I commanded with a little bit of compulsion. I know it's bad, but boo Hoo go cry a river then go fishing in it. Dimitri nodded and led my off the plane.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We finally got to Queen Tatiana's bedroom with a little bit of compulsion, I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in!" she called; man her voice was weird, almost…. Scared. I quickly opened the door and left Dimitri out there when I closed the door I saw about 10 Strigoi there looking at me, with hunger and lust in their eyes; I looked down and saw I was wearing mini shorts, and a ripped tank top that showed lots of my skin that has gotten slightly tanner. I looked up again and saw they have moved closer a little bit.

"Hello little one. How are you?" asked the leader, I looked at him and smirked, "a bit hot actually, what about you?" I asked he looked confused.

"No, I can't get hot I'm a Strigoi." He stated I raised an eyebrow, "really it doesn't look like it to me." "What?" he asked confused, I sighed dramatically. "Look at yourself you're practically on fire." I said; I then lit all of them on fire; I put water in their mouths so you couldn't hear their screams. When they were all burnt I blew the ashes out the window and walked over to a very shocked Queen.

I crouched down and looked at her in the eye, "Are you okay your Highness?" I asked, she nodded, "H-how did you do that?" she asked, I laughed. "Let's just say I am very powerful, but I do have one question, what is the largest amount of Strigoi a Moroi has killed?" I asked.

"Uh, 3 Strigoi, why?" she asked confused, I smiled. "Ha, I've killed 12, so what would be the difference?" I asked Tatiana, how might I say didn't know to be scared shitless or amazed at this very moment.

"The difference is 9, how could you kill that many, you've even killed more than most guardians." She exclaimed, I nodded I suddenly got an idea in my head. "Hey Tatiana, how about because I am so good, I heard your nephew doesn't have a guardian and he is quiet the drinker and ladies man, how about I guard him and set him straight as well as keep him save?" I asked I already knew the answer because her Aura turned happy and excited, she nodded her head frantically! I checked inside her head, and almost jumped in joy.

**Yes that would be perfect! And maybe they could get together; his reputation wouldn't go down because she is strong and trustworthy! Oh my, this is exciting!**

I smiled, and jumped up and offered my hand to her she took it automatically and stood up, "Okay, I will show you where Adrian is, follow me." She said, I followed her out silently and saw Dimitri in the corner looking confused, I guess the compulsion wore off.

When he saw me with the queen he looked surprised and was about to come over but I shook my head and mouthed 'go to Alberta', he nodded and walked off.

Then everything came rushing in and I almost scream! I'm going to see ADRIAN IVASHKOV!


	17. Prophecy VPOV

Chapter 15 VPOV

While we were walking towards Adrian's room, the Queen was asking questions about me, but one question got me panicking. "Vanessa, who are your parents?" she asked, I didn't know what to say!

_Hey Ness! Just say that your parents died and you don't remember their names. I got to go it is using too much energy._ Said Hannah in a weaker voice then before, I was starting to get worried, she is getting worse and we can't heal her from this type of injury. I saw Tatiana looking at me waiting for me too answer so I shook those thoughts and answered.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 6 so I don't remember their names. So I ran to my Bond Mates house and stayed there, though when we turned 13 her parents awakened and left us because they didn't want to hurt us." I lied easily, she looked positively shocked at this but it soon turned into disbelief.

"Y-your Bond Mate? That hasn't been heard of for thousands of years!" She exclaimed **(A/N Pretend no one knows about Lissa and Rose's Bond except for Kirova and everyone else who was a part of the chase for Victor) **"You didn't know? Lis- Princess Vasilisa is bound to Rosemarie Hathaway" I told her, she looked astonished. "Really, I suspected Vasilisa being a spirit user because she hasn't specialised. But what about you, you specialise in Fire, how can you be bound to Hannah, and by the way I have to meet this girl." She gave me a pointed looked, I nodded, and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh I don't know how I got the bond with Hannah, we were close to sisters. We stayed together every second of the day and done lots of things together so I think that formed a bond between us because we are so close and practically know what the other thinks with and without the bond." I said, I hopped that worked I didn't want to use compulsion on the queen if not needed, thankfully she nodded her head. But she suddenly stopped and I turned and saw we were at a door and there was moaning coming from there, I shuddered.

Tatiana laughed, "I know it is disturbing sometimes, but hopefully you can stop that." She said I didn't need to be a mind reader to know the added part, _when you get with Adrian._ I just nodded my head and knocked, loudly. "Go away! I'm busy!" he yelled, man he has a sexy voice. Tatiana rolled her eyes and let out a breath, this was obviously his normal behaviour when girls are over and I sighed lightly.

"Adrian, it is Tatiana open the door I've found a guardian for you, it's a Moroi but is skilled and has defensive fighting skills with her element." She yelled through the door, I heard a frustrated sigh come from his room him get up, I heard the door unlock and it open. "I said I didn't need any more guard-" he stopped when he looked at me, he was looking at me up and down, but when he got to my eyes, his breathing stopped, literally. I just stared in his for I don't know how long, but the squeakiest voice ever sliced into the air, I broke eye contact and saw from corner of my eye Tatiana roll her eyes. I stood up straighter and refused to look at Adrian who I knew was still looking at me

"Adrian sweetie, who is it?" she asked, by the look on Adrian's face I guess she already knew and was trying to act loving and clueless, when she came out she straightened up and curtseyed, "Your Highness." She greeted trying to sound polite. I drowned everything out and listened to everything that was happening outside, you see I have better senses and strength then normal Moroi my senses are like Strigoi but my strength isn't.

I could hear lots of people eating and talking about the new comers in Court. I zoned back in when Tatiana walked in the bedroom, I stayed put and so did Adrian. "I'm gonna stay out here so you guys can talk" I said, I suddenly smelt something woodsy and Cinnamon, I saw Adrian shifty uncomfortably and laughed internally, he was turned on by my VOICE! Far out this will be easier than I thought.

"I think you should go in and talk with your Aunt, I can tell she wants to 'discuss' me being your guardian, but hey she is giving you a choice I am listed already for heaps of people." I lied, "Oh and by the way could you find out what that cinnamon and woodsy smell is?" I asked and watched in amusement when he went rigid and looked at me in disbelief, I just smiled and swept my hands as a 'welcome! You may enter gesture'.

He looked at me with amusement but I could tell he was thinking about what I smelt before, he shook his head and walked in mumbling 'Man I wish I hadn't drank', I laughed softly and closed the door. I decided to not listen in on their conversation, so I started listening to music on my Iphone.

Suddenly I heard four set of footsteps making their way to the stairs to Adrian's dorm thingy, I continued listening to my music and closed my eyes. When I heard them on the top of the stairs case, I sighed. "I know that I'm beautiful but it is rude to stare." I said without opening my eyes. When I sighed; Adrian and Tatiana had made their way to the door and look in the peep hole to look at what was happening. So being Adrian he laughed softly at what I said but he got slapped by Tatiana, I stifled a laugh when I heard the thoughts of the Strigoi.

**How the hell did she know we were here?**

**She would be good in our coven, I sense power.**

**Man she is fineeeeeeee; I wish we didn't have to kill her and her friend.**

**Oh my god! My feet are so big!**

I cracked up laughing when I heard the last thought; I had tears coming down my face. I pointed to the one that thinks he has big feet. "Y-you're here to kill me, a-and you are thinking of how big your feet a-are!" I couldn't believe it, it wasn't that funny but I just got a random bubble of laughter in me.

"Y-you can read minds?" asked who I think was the leader; I nodded and leaned on the door. "I can do a lot of things, I can control all the elements and I have some additional thingies. But shhhh that can be our secret." I said quietly, they looked at me like I was crazy. The one who thought I was 'fineeeeeeee' shook his head.

"You can't control all the elements. You and your friend can't be them, but yea they can. They did appear out of nowhere. No one has ever heard of them and from what I have heard they know a lot about everyone." He said to himself. I cocked an eyebrow. I stepped forward, 'Who are you talking about? Who are 'them'?" I asked.

He looked at his leader and he nodded, "'them' are two girls that weren't born Moroi or Dhampir but they were human, they got into the supernatural world by a simple spell. They are Moroi and Dhampir. The Moroi controls the elements and additional 'thingies' as you said and the dhampir will have compulsion but as in beauty and she will be a natural at fighting, better then very old Strigoi. They are a part of the prophecy, they have to go into a war Strigoi against the Dhampir race, and they would be able to defeat all Strigoi by themselves and with little helpers. They are both girls. But it can't possibly be you and your friend. Because if it was true Rosemarie wouldn't bother sending us to kill you." He shook his while I stood there frozen.

_It can't be us; we didn't come here to fill a PROPHECY! We came here to try and be a part of the supernatural! Hannah and I won't be able to do this! We are just 17, in human years! But I have to say we could actually kick Strigoi ass if it is true._ I was cut out of my rambling when all four of them jumped on me. I heard Tatiana yelp from behind the door, shit I forgot about them.

I shook my head and stepped to the side and they all smashed into the door. I shook my head and put water, earth and air around their heads while putting fire around their bodies. I saw the door open and Adrian step out; when he looked at me he gasped and took a step back. I felt a tingly sensation on my face and I looked in Adrian's head and gasped. I had shadows around me and my hair was whipping everywhere and my eyes were purple and I had a tattoo like think on the side of my face. I quickly got out and looked at the Strigoi and saw they were all dead. I stopped all my power and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Adrian ran over to me and lifted me in his arms, I looked in his eyes. 'You are going to forget everything that has happened; you are going to forget that your aunt and I ever came to your dorm. And you are going to compel your aunt and say she never met me and those Strigoi never attacked her." I compelled him, he nodded and let go of me. I stood up and backed away, I had to get out of here with Hannah and fast.

_**Heyy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to add a little drama in. I hope you pplz don't mind. Please Review, and tell me what you think! Adrian's Pov next.**_


	18. Prophecy APOV

_**Hey Guys! This is APOV hope you like it! Oh, as you noticed I added a tattoo on Ness's face. Yea... I want you to decide something for me because you pplz are kinda the readers. Would you like me to add a little House of Night things in it or have as a crossover and introduce the Characters from the story? Please review or PM me to let me know! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 16 Apov

I was in my room making out with Anna, no. Angie, no, Angela! When there was a knock on my door, I groaned. "Go away. I'm busy!" I yelled and continued kissing Angela.

"Adrian, it is Tatiana open the door I've found a guardian for you, it's a Moroi but is skilled and has defensive fighting skills with her element." She yelled. I love my aunt, but she can be very annoying. I have told several times I don't need any guardians. I let out a frustrated sigh and got up.

I unlocked the door. 'I said I didn't need any guard-" I broke off when I saw the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had curly brown hair that came to her waist that I just wanted to run my fingers though. **(A/N ha-ha... I forgot how long our hair was so let's just say they come down to our waist.) **Pouty lips that just begged to be kissed, the sexiest body. When I got to her eyes I stopped breathing and immediately got lost in them. They were sparkly blue doe eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous.

I don't know how long I stood there for looking at her but I stopped when I heard Angela's annoying voice from behind me. "Adrian, sweetie who is at the door?" She asked coming around the door trying to look posh. When she saw Tatiana she bowed. "You're Highness." She said. I didn't wait to hear a reply and drowned everything out and continued on watching the girl. I came back when the girl spoke.

"I'm gonna stay out here so you guys can talk" she said, her voice was probably better then the angels voices, I couldn't help but get aroused at her voice, I shifted uncomfortably. "I think you should go in and talk with your Aunt, I can tell she wants to 'discuss' me being your guardian, but hey she is giving you a choice I am listed already for heaps of people." She said smoothly, "Oh and by the way could you find out what that cinnamon and woodsy smell is?" she added. I went rigid and looked at her in disbelief; she shouldn't be able to smell that. She just smiled and waved her arms like a 'Welcome! You may enter' gesture. I smiled slightly. But I still can't understand how she could have smelt that. I tried to look at her Aura, but couldn't because I had too much to drink.

I walked away mumbling, "Man, I wish I hadn't drank." She closed the door behind me and I immediately ran and sat next to my Aunt.

"Aunt, who is she?" I asked. "Her name is Vanessa and she is new her, she has a Bond Mate named Hannah and she saved my life today, about 10 Strigoi they were obviously turned at court, I wouldn't be surprised if more were in here." She explained I nodded.

"So you want her to be my guardian because there might be Strigoi in the Court?" I asked suspiciously, she was about to answer but I heard four set of footsteps come up the stairs. I walked to the door and Aunt followed me and I looked out the peep hole to see. Vanessa was sitting down and there were four boys staring at her, one had lust in its eyes and that made me feel angry for some reason.

Vanessa sighed, "I know that I'm beautiful but it is rude to stare." She said, I laughed and Tatiana slapped my head. I glared but didn't see anything, I looked back at Vanessa. She suddenly started laughing for no reason and pointed to one man.

"Y-you're here to kill me, a-and you are thinking of how big your feet a-are!" she yelled, I shocked, he didn't say anything and they are going to KILL her! "Y-you can read minds?" asked one of them. I waited for her answer. She couldn't read minds she had the element of fire.

She nodded and leaned against my door. "I can do a lot of things, I can control all the elements and I have some additional thingies. But shhhh that can be our secret." She said quietly, I was stunned, I've never heard of anyone controlling all the elements, I turned to my aunt and saw she had the look of amazement on her face.

"You can't control all the elements. You and your friend can't be them, but yea they can. They did appear out of nowhere. No one has ever heard of them and from what I have heard they know a lot about everyone." The Twit mused, (He looked at Ness lustfully, sue me) Ness stepped forward, "Who are you talking about? Who are 'them'?" she asked.

The Twit and another man shared a looked at the second one nodded so the Twit spoke. "'Them' are two girls that weren't born Moroi or Dhampir but they were human, they got into the supernatural world by a simple spell. They are Moroi and Dhampir. The Moroi controls the elements and additional 'thingies' as you said and the Dhampir will have compulsion but as in beauty and she will be a natural at fighting, better then very old Strigoi. They are a part of the prophecy, they have to go into a war Strigoi against the Dhampir race, and they would be able to defeat all Strigoi by themselves and with little helpers. They are both girls. But it can't possibly be you and your friend. Because if it was true Rosemarie wouldn't bother sending us to kill you." Whoa! I've never heard of this prophecy! I looked over to Vanessa who looked frozen in her place with a freaked look

Everyone just stood there for 10 seconds but the four men jumped at Vanessa I could see the red eyes on them now and it just made it anymore scary. Aunt yelped from beside me, Vanessa just stepped aside and they all banged into the door causing us to jerk back. I couldn't hear anything so I walked out the door and saw all four Strigoi with Water, Air and I think earth around their heads will their bodies were on fire.

I turned to look at Vanessa and gasped while taking a step back. Her hair was whipping around and she had purple eyes and a tattoo thing on the side of her face and there were shadows around her. Vanessa gasped too; she looked around and fell on the floor looking normal again except for that weird tattoo. I rushed over and lifted her up, she looked at me in the eyes and it was like I didn't have control of me mind and I wanted to do everything for her. I wanted to please her.

"You are going to forget everything that has happened; you are going to forget that your aunt and I ever came to your dorm. And you are going to compel your aunt and say she never met me and those Strigoi never attacked her." I nodded and got up. I walked into my room and went up to me aunt and looked in her eyes. "You're are going to forget about meeting Vanessa and the Strigoi that attacked you." She nodded and I stopped. I suddenly felt like I just woke up from a deep sleep. I saw my Aunt on the floor looking confused; I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, Aunt what are you doing here?" I asked. "I don't know... Well I need to go; I've heard that Rosemarie Hathaway is her for a trial. Bye." She left the room. I walked over to my bed and sat down, I felt like I've forgotten something important. Meh, I'm going to look for a girl.

_There you are! I hope you liked it! Review!_

_Love CullenHathaway_

_A.k.a Hannah xoxo_


	19. Burnt HPOV and CPOV

Chapter 17 HPOV

Darkness, it was all I saw; I couldn't feel anything or hear anything. Then suddenly everything turned light; like you flipped a light switch. I looked around and gasped. I was in my old house in Australia. I walked around soaking it all in but then suddenly I heard a throat being cleared; I turned around and went into a defensive crouch. I looked around and spotted and women that looked in her mid 30s patting my dog Monty while sitting at the dining room table.

"Who the hell are you?"I asked rudely, she laughed and suddenly appeared in front of me. I let out a shriek of surprise and stumbled back, she smiled at me. "My name is Jasmine." She said, I nodded my head waiting for her to continue but she just looked at me. I tapped my foot impatiently, "and what am I supposed to do with that information? Tell Vanessa? Oh wait I'm in a COMA because this crazy chic tried to KILL ME! So I kind of can't do that can I now?" I asked sarcastically. Oh shut up I know I'm being rude but I'm kind of not happy because I almost died and now this random lady is in my dreams telling me her name.

"Gosh, teenagers, well I'm Jasmine and I am your very own guardian. I have been made to protect you but it seems I didn't complete that task because you are in the cross worlds. Hannah listen, you need to get back, wake up. You and Vanessa need to get away from court and live with the humans for a while. It is too dangerous. You're going to have to dump Christian, he will move on. But if you care about Vanessa's safety you need to kill Dimitri. You need to turn Strigoi; oh don't give me that look Hannah; you can turn back for heaven sakes. As I was saying you need to turn Strigoi and drain him then burn him, we don't want anyone Strigoi putting blood down his throat. After you've done that you will need to get in some fights so you can get a power that will save everyone. When you've gone Rose is going to call of the Strigoi. But you will have to return but when you do the fight will start as soon as you walk through those wards so be ready. Okay any questions?" she asked. I just stared at her then I spoke calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T BLOODY SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT! WHY CAN'T I JUST RELAX! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR! BUT WOMEN ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CAN KILL DIMITRI? I KNOW I CAN BEAT HIM IN A FIGHT BUT IT WAS PROBABLY A LUCKY SHOT! AND I AM NOT AND I REPEAT NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH CHRISTIAN! I JUST GOT HIM! AND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN WE LEAVE! IS CHRISTIAN GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND WHEN I HAVE NO ONE? AND ONE LAST THING HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO WAKE UP! VANESSA CAN'T HEAL ME SO I DOUBT LISSA CAN, BECAUSE NESS IS MORE POWERFUL THEN LISSA!" when I was finished I was breathing heavily and I looked at Jasmine expectantly.

She looked amused, "First of all I'm perfectly sane. 2 you are naturally better then Dimitri as a Dhampir so when you turn Strigoi you will be undefeatable 3 you have to dump Christian, you guys aren't soul mates his soul mate will come straight after you leave and you will meet your soul mate when you are gone, he will be Dhampir; and fourthly I'm going to wake you up right now because Vanessa is coming down the stars now and will be here shortly." She explained I nodded trying not to yell.

She put her hands on my chest and I felt harm then cold then harm and then cold and I started waking up she smiled, "Thank you very much." I whispered she waved her hand dismissively, I then opened my eyes but not before I heard her whisper, "Don't look at Vanessa's tattoo because you will have the same one later and complete the task. Oh and you need to have about 1 litre of blood for you to turn and to turn back just think of yourself as a dhampir"

I just laid there still until I heard the door slam open. I lifted my head and saw Vanessa standing there panting. I decided to scare her, "We need to get out of here." I said loudly, she let out a scream and looked up at me. "Hannah!" she yelled then tackled me off the bed and we landed with a 'thud'. "Owwww," I moaned rubbing my now sore tail bone, I turned and glared at Nessa. "That hurt" I whined, she shrugged and got up.

I stood up and was immediately in a hug, "I missed you" Ness whispered, I hugged her back. "I missed you too." I replied after about 2 minutes I pulled back and grabbed her shoulders, "I got 2 things to say. 1 nice tattoo can't wait until I get one and 2 we have to get out of here and live with the humans, but I need to turn first and kill Dimitri or you will be in huge trouble." I said, I waited for the yelling but she just nodded I sighed in relief and smiled. "Let's go kill Dimitri!" I squealed sarcastically. Vanessa laughed and walked out the door. I quickly put some pillows under the quilt and changed into my clothes and walked out the door closing it behind me.

**(I was so tempted to stop here, but I thought the chapter had to be at least 1 000 words)**

I told Vanessa about Jasmine and what we have to do, so she took me to the blood bank that was inside the court and picked up 1 litre of blood, when we got it we quickly ran to Dimitri's door. I knocked and hid my blood in my jumper and straightened up.

When the door opened I almost laughed at the look on Dimitri's face, he looked surprised, victorious, happy and many others. "Hey Dimitri can I please come in" I asked flirtatiously, I heard Vanessa muffle a laugh from behind the wall. Dimitri gulped and nodded and moved to the side.

"I dumped Christian today, you know. I couldn't go out with him when I already liked someone else." I said lying through my teeth. Dimitri's face lit up and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost

"Oh? And why are you telling me this?" he asked in what I think was a sexy voice… "Are you that stupid Dimitri?" I walked over to him and pushed him against the wall and leaned forward so my lips were only a few cm away. "It's obviously you I like" I breathed. I caught his lips with mine, surprisingly they were really nice. I gently slid my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his eagerly and moaned when my tongue touched his. I pulled back and smiled; I pulled out a blind fold and put it around his eyes.

"I'm going to change into something and you need to keep that on or I will leave." I warned, he nodded his head and sat down. I smirked. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the blood, I ripped the back opened and drank; I could feel my heart stop to beat and my skin getting harder. When all the blood was gone I looked into the mirror and almost threw up in disgust. Red eyes… I had red eyes. I shook my head and took a few unnecessary breaths and walked out.

I locked the door, just to be on the safe side and walked over to Dimitri and kneeled in front of him. I started kissing down his neck and he shivered at the coldness of my lips. "I'm sorry, but you can kill Vanessa." I whispered; he took of the blindfold just as I bit down on his neck; he let out a yelp but started moaning in pleasure when the endorphins kicked in. I drank deep, long slow sucks; I felt his heart thud and then there was nothing. I pulled back and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

I thought about being dhampir and I felt myself begin to change back. I quickly got the lighter out and lit his body on fire. I let a tear fall down my cheek and back away. I turned and left the room and then the tears fell fast. I fell to the floor and let the sobs rack through my body. I felt Vanessa wrap her arms around me but didn't say anything. Finally I stopped crying and my sobs turned into whimpers then hiccups then nothing.

I looked up and saw Vanessa looking down at me sympathetically, "He didn't do anything and I killed him." I whispered, "I'm a monster." I added. Vanessa shook her head. "No! You're not a monster, you told me yourself; he was going to hurt my possibly kill me soon. You did the right thing." She assured, I nodded weakly and got up shakily.

I took her hand and started running to the garage, when we finally got there I picked out a Silver Lamborghini Reventon. We quickly jumped in and I started the car and drove out of the garage when we got to the gates the Guardian on watch came over and tapped on the window. I rolled it down and smiled a 100 watt smile; he looked momentarily dazed but soon snapped out of it.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, Vanessa leaned over and I leaned back. She looked at him in the eye and spoke slowly; "you are going to let us out without question and you are going to forget you ever saw us." The guy nodded and opened the gate; I zoomed out. But I suddenly remembered something; I took out my phone and typed in Christian's number.

_Ring, Ring_

Hey Honey

Hey Chris, I need to tell you something

Yeah, what is it?

I'm breaking up with you

W-why?

I-I because… because I cheated on you with Dimitri

You WHAT? I can't believe you! You slut! I can't believe I-

I hung up; tears were running down my cheeks. Vanessa was about to saw something; but I shook my head and concentrated on the road. His not my Soul Mate, I don't belong with him. It's just a really strong crush that will go away.

Man, I so wish I was human again.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CPOV

I was in the jewellers looking for a bracelet for Hannah when my phone rang, I looked at the screen and it read Hannah. I picked it up.

Hey Honey

Hey Chris, I need to tell you something

Yeah, what is it?

I'm breaking up with you

W-why?

I-I because… because I cheated on you with Dimitri

You WHAT? I can't believe you! You slut! I can't believe I-

The phone went dead. And I was fuming. That Slut! I can't believe she cheated on me with Belikov! Oh I am going to have a talk with him. I ran to his room and I could smell fire. I slammed open the door to see Belikov getting burned and with a bite mark on his neck. I started yelling.

"Help! Someone please Help! Someone's killed Guardian Belikov! Please!" I yelled I soon heard footsteps come up the stairs. I turned and saw Alberta and some other guardians standing there shocked. "Please do something. Please." I begged, they all snapped back to life and ran inside and started putting the fire out Alberta came over and hugged me.

"We're going to find out who did this Christian. I'm so sorry you had to see this." She whispered, I nodded and did something I have only done since Viktor's attack. I fainted.

**Hey hope you liked it! Please Review! Oh and I am going to do a poll for the Soul Mates that Christian and Hannah should have!**

**CullenHathaway **

**A.k.a Hannah xoxo**


	20. I'm thinkin and i need ur input

Hey guys its Hannah. We'll I've been getting emails saying people are adding this story as a favourite and they think I should start again. So now that it's less hectic I've decided I'm going to start this again. Alright, so I no people are probably wondering what's going to happen now after the last chapter and I'm sorry to tell you but; now that I have more…experience with writing I'm going to re-write it and hopefully make it more life like and what my friend and I would do.

I mean you guys could've changed your mind and not want me to keep writing. So could you review this and tell me if I should or shouldn't.

Thank you : D

Hannah xoxoxo


End file.
